


The Anniversary

by Sniffing



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, han has no idea what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniffing/pseuds/Sniffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo isn’t a sappy romantic. Or at least he doesn’t like to say he is. He’d deny, deny, deny, until one gives up. He’s smooth, has a way with words, seductive. That’s what he’d like to think, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**The Anniversary**

               Han Solo isn’t a sappy romantic. Or at least he doesn’t like to say he is. He’d deny, deny, deny, until one gives up. He’s smooth, has a way with words, seductive. That’s what he’d like to think, at least.

                It wasn’t until Chewie mentioned his one year anniversary with Luke that he had even began thinking about the aforementioned date. It’s not that he doesn’t care about Luke—he loves the kid very much—but he’s a forgetful person. Luke hadn’t been bringing it up, possibly because he was predicting a surprise, and didn’t want to ruin it. There was no surprise, however, and Han was beginning to panic. What could he do?

                Chewie suggested taking the boy out to dinner, but that was too common, too casual, to be an anniversary with Han Solo. This needed to be an event like no other, something Luke would never forget. Chewie simply tells Han to stop taking himself so seriously.

                However, he was running out of time to put something together. He didn’t even have a fleeting _idea_ of what to do. He couldn’t just _not do anything_. A little bit of romantic sex wasn’t going to cut it, either.

                He even stooped low enough to beg Leia for ideas.

                “Luke may be my brother, but you’re his boyfriend, so don’t tell me you don’t care enough to think up of something on your own! I’m beginning to doubt he deserves a moon jockey like you!”

                Well, that was that; Leia was no help.

                He even asked Threepio, but it didn’t result in any success. The droid was way too flustered from an argument with Artoo to be any help.

                This was going to be a disaster, Han kept telling himself. His anniversary with Luke was mere hours away! He decided that he needed a break to clear his head, and, without informing anyone else onboard except Chewie, directed his path to the forested moon of Endor. The clean, fresh air and cool scent of the tall trees, as well as the company of the Ewoks (even if he didn’t come across any), was sure to help him think.

                When he landed on the planet, it was nighttime, and Luke and Leia were both sleeping soundly. He stepped out into the mossy land and sat down hunched against one of the great conifers. He knew he would be safe with the Falcon nearby and his blaster on his hip.

                It seemed like hours that he stared off into the forest, breathing in the misty and cool air, when he decided to look down to his left. Growing out of the ground was the most beautiful flower Han had ever seen. Its stigma and anthers glowed a hot pink in the darkness, while its long petals extended with a purple-to-midnight-blue gradient. Tired and out of ideas, Han picked the flower and stared at it.

                It seemed harmless, no flesh-digesting acid spewing out, no toxic gas leakage, no deadly maggots crawling from inside the flower and devouring his hand, so he decided to keep it. He looked out and noticed more pink lights poking out from underneath the underbrush at the base of other trees like distant stars, and set out to pick them.

               

                The sky was beginning to lighten, and Han heard the hatch of the Falcon open up. He began to sweat, and looked at the bundle of flowers in his hand. They still glowed brilliantly, and he was thankful. He headed back to his beloved ship, knowing exactly what he was going to face, when he arrived.

                “Happy anniversary, kid!” He called to a still-sleepy Luke. The boy, despite having been rubbing his eyes seconds before, darted down to give Han an aggressive, but sweet hug.

                Luke noticed the bouquet of flowers in Han’s hand immediately after pulling away from the hug. “Oh, my stars! You picked those for me?” His face was flushed pink and his bright blue eyes reflected the light the flowers gave off.

                Han, pretending not to be flustered by his adorable boyfriend, attempted to play it off, “Yeah, well, they’re not much, and the Falcon needed some fresh décor—“

                Han was cut off by Luke pressing his lips into his own, not forcibly, but delicately. Han returned the kiss. After Luke pulled away, Han spoke again, “I’m sorry I couldn’t think of anything better.”

                Luke gave Han a look of displeasure and took the bouquet into his hands, “Han, these flowers are so beautiful. You know I don’t expect anything elaborate and huge. This is nice enough!”

                “You sure, kid?” asked Han, his head cocked and eyebrows furrowed.

                Luke nodded. He smiled sweetly up at Han, then turned to the sky, “Look, you can see Endor so clearly from here!”

                “Yeah, its nice here, Luke. You think this is where we wanna spend the day?” Han asked as he wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder and pulled him closer. The boy rested his head against Han’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around the older man’s waist.

                “Yeah, I think so,” Luke sighed before he turned to Han and kissed his neck.

                Han never likes to say that he is a sappy romantic, however, that doesn’t mean he isn’t one.

_~Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few months since I've seen the original trilogy so I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. I also apologize because Luke should've been doing something for their anniversary too, but then it would get to complicated and I just wanted a cute lil fluff drabble so use your imagination. I edited myself so sorry for any spelling/grammatical error.


End file.
